IN backstage
by VespaRiderXephon-01
Summary: Oneshot. We all know that in Imperishable Night, Yukari grabs Reimu and Ran and heads of for a wild night of adventure. But what about Chen, Ran's dear shikigami? A fic that covers what Chen was doing during her master's absence. Working title.


Well, here is a shining example of spectacular fail. It's not totally bad, but it just goes to show that I can't write Touhou, it's like a curse. I've rewritten this thing a couple of times, but it always feels wierd, like I just can't get it right.

Actually, for this fic, I've been going for a different style of writing. Kind of detached, but still enrapturing. If I had to give an example, I suppose I tried to make it like watching _Clerks_ on mute. That explains why there is no dialogue in this fic. I dunno though, I just can't do it. If you manage to make it through the entirety of this monstrosity, please drop a review and tell me what I can change to make it closer to my goal.

Lastly, I really have no idea why I put in a fight scene at the end there, it just kind of flowed that way. When I first conceptualized this thing, I actually had planned for Chen to stay at home and cause random mischief. However, you'd be surprised at what little there is to do at home, especially when I don't know what it looks like or what's in there. This was probably one of the reasons why my fic wierded out of my intended direction, I ended up diving into the character's thoughts way too often, but I find that my fic just doesn't click without it.

At any rate, Disclaimer:...

* * *

IN Backstage (working title)

The nekomata opened her eyes. Getting up, she noticed that she was alone in the house. Now, this was not rare, as her master tended to leave for _her_ master's residence quite a bit. Seeming content with that conclusion, the young cat demon folded up and set away her futon as best she could, as the bedding was just a bit too big for her.

Being done with that, she opened the door of the room and proceeded into the next, where she brought out some simple bread and cheese to eat. Munching on her snack as she went outside, the two-tailed cat was surprised to notice that it was still night.

Finishing her bread and cheese, Chen tried to think of something to do while waiting for her master to come back. Of course since it was nighttime, it had to be star gazing. After all, nighttimes are all about star gazing, aren't they?

Finding a nice, soft patch of porch to lie down in, Chen tried to see how many constellations she could spot. Of course, this eventually led to her downfall, as she quickly fell asleep once more.

------

Hours later, Chen woke up to find herself still alone. Worried now, she started to wonder what happened once more, when she noticed that the night was still young, and that the moon, even though it certainly had to have been hours since she had fallen asleep, was still relatively in the same place.

Being the curious cat she was, Chen naturally decided to go and see what was happening, hoping that at the same time, her master and her master's master had already gone to check it out.

Jumping into the air, Chen proceeded to fly in the direction she sensed to be the most…temporally correct. This wasn't exactly the most accurate way to do things, but it was the best she had at the moment.

It only took the little youkai a couple of minutes to happen upon a bug youkai, apparently named Wriggle Nightbug, who upon learning of her relation to Yukari, immediately shooed her away in what the nekomata hoped was the correct direction.

By now wandering quite aimlessly, Chen was quite lucky to have come upon a human village, which was protected by a youkai that, because it was resting from a previous battle, was happy to send her along in the right direction.

Coming upon what seemed to be the (in Chen's opinion) rather luxurious mansion that the hakutaku described, she was immediately accosted by an immensely angry rabbit.

Said rabbit (who had introduced herself as Tewi Inaba) was armed with a hammer that should have been too large for her to wield properly. Of course, she used the thing with ease, danmaku pouring out of it with every swing.

Chen responded in kind. Twisting back and forth, she evaded all the bullets sent her way and returned the favor twofold with her own brand of danmaku, ball-shaped triangle patterns and leaf-bullet arcs sailing everywhere.

Unfortunately, her barrage was also easily evaded. Dodging left and right, Chen started up one of her favorite spell cards, the Blue Oni, Red Oni combo. As the blue and red spirit she summoned moved back and forth, spewing bullets everywhere, she herself started mixing in some of her own danmaku while dodging Tewi's return fire.

It was getting difficult. Chen was starting to tire, and Tewi's increasingly dense bullet screen was starting to graze her more and more, giving her scratches here and there. Realizing that she couldn't beat the enraged rabbit (especially since she was only a stage 2 boss), she decided to see if she could make a run for it. After all, one of her best points _was_ in her bursting speed.

Releasing another of her spell cards (the flight of Idaten), she waited for a lull in her attack before dropping low and exploding forward, attempting to pass the rabbit without having to defeat her.

The rabbit was surprised at first, but quickly gave chase. Unfortunately for Tewi, it quickly became clear that Chen's speed was superior to hers, and she was unable to catch up to Chen.

As for said girl, she was laughing as she dodged the few bullets that Tewi fired in pursuit, knowing that she was pretty much clear to explore the mansion to her heart's content. That was, until nearly smacked herself right into someone else.

Looking up, she saw another rabbit, though this one's ears were bigger, skinnier, and had a rather withered quality to them. Backing away, Chen's face contorted in fright is she noticed that the other rabbit (Tewi) had caught up to them.

Surrounded on two sides, the poor nekomata was rather at a loss for what to do, especially with the amount of ill intent she could sense rolling off the two in rather palpable waves.

Deciding to make the first move (after all, that's what one should do in this situation, right? Right?), Chen once again release several explosions of bullets, forcing the other two to dodge, before trying to make a break for it once again past the other rabbit.

This was met with only limited success, as although she was able to make them move, she was at most only a little past the safe point when she felt that other rabbit moving after her and grabbing for her shirt collar.

A feeling of despair grew in Chen's heart, as she knew she wouldn't be able to get away this time. She gulped and closed her eyes as she felt the girl's fingers close around her collar and begin to yank back. Oh, this wasn't going to be fun…

Suddenly, everything froze. Chen, who was waiting to be jerked backward violently, opened her eyes when nothing happened for a few seconds. Looking up, she saw the thing she hoped most for, but the last thing that she expected.

Ran was standing directly in front of her, glaring at the rabbit behind her, Yukari-sama was sitting (as well as one could sit or stand in the middle of the air) a little ways back, smiling mysteriously as she busied herself cleaning her fingernails.

Then, with the appearance of another two women (one could only be described as incredibly pretty, and the other one looked like a nurse with a bow), Chen was let go with a rather sheepish look from the two rabbits (It was at this point that she learned that the rabbit that had caught her was named Reisen, and that she was a moon rabbit).

The little nekomata rushed forward and enveloped her master's lower half with a fierce hug. Then, with an appreciative, if a bit scolding, smile from Ran, the three made their way back to the village of Mayohiga. There was a proper dinner to be had, and undoubtedly there would be a long and wondrous discussion to be had about that night's adventures before the three retired in order to have fun the next day.


End file.
